Our Humanity
by Angel131
Summary: Zack comes back to Max to hear disturbing news but good always come from bad!


Our Humanity

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story James Camron does and well you know.

Author's Note: I have spent DAYS on this story and I am very proud of it so I hope you like it and your reviews lately have really inspired me so keep em coming!

Max lay in her bed staring at the roof thinking of Ben, when she realized that Zack had no idea of what had happened. When she got to Logan's door she lightly knocked and to her surprise Logan awnsered "Hey Max is everything alright?" "Yeah I'm fine can I come in?" "Oh sure I'm sorry." Max walked into Logan's computer area staring at all of his equipment. "Logan, I need a favor." Logan's eyes lit up obviously he would do anything to help her. "What do you need?" "I need to get in touch with Zack, I figured that Eyes Only would be the best way to do that." Logan obviously disappointed that she wanted to get in touch with Zack nodded his head and within the hour Eyes Only was making an international broadcast. 

" Well I'm gonna head back to my place, that's probably where he will look for me." Logan just nodded his head and showed Max to the door. When Max got back to her place she was trying to figure out what she was planning on saying to Zack, telling him that she killed Ben wouldn't be the easiest thing in the world. Max had been so deep into her own mind that she barely noticed the knocking. She got up from her couch and began slowly walking to the door, when she opened the door she saw Zack standing there he looked like he had been run over with a truck but she soon realized that he went through a lot to get to her. Zack looked over every inch of her resting in some area's longer than necessary "Are you ok?" was the only thing he said to her. "Yeah I'm fine, come on in." Zack sat down on the couch not really knowing what was going on made him uncomfortable. "What did you want to see me for Max?" She walked over to him and sat next to him "It's about Ben." Zack's eyes lit up at the sound of another X-5's name. "Did you find him where is he?" Max brought her eyes up to his and began to tell him what happened. "I found him but he, well he had changed Zack. He was killing people just for their teeth." Zack tensed up and murmured "the Blue Lady." "I had to stop him before he did it again when I found him he was ready to kill once more, we went into battle and I had no choice but to break his leg which sent him to the ground wailing. Lydecker had gotten on to us and his men were closing in on us there was no way to get him out of there so I…I…I killed him." She now had tears streaming down her face and was prepared for Zack to say something like 'you didn't follow your training' or 'how could you?' but instead she felt a warm arm wrap around her and pull her close. "You had no other choice." Max a little surprised at his awnser buried her head into his chest inhaling the smell of him she could smell his cologne and a smell that was so distinctively Zack. "He didn't hurt you did he Maxie?" "No" she said looking up at Zack smiling now. Max remained in Zack's arms for hours and realized that she could stay like this forever. "Zack, don't leave me again..please?" "I will have to eventually Max it's not safe." Max's head shot up to meet Zack's gaze "Don't Zack please." "Here's the contact number, so you can reach me if you need to but I will be in Seattle for awhile I have some things I have to do." Zack took Max's hand in his ,placed a piece of paper in it and closed her hand around it. Max realized that with this number she could contact Zack but she could also reach Jondy and everyone else. Max smiled at Zack and without thinking she grabbed his head and placed her lips firmly against his. 

Zack a little shocked at what had just happened pulled Max away after he realized that she wasn't kissing him she was just so happy her emotions got the better of her and that's not the way he wanted it to happen between them. "Zack! I'm sorry I was just so excited….I'm sorry." "It's ok I understand." 

Throughout the next couple of months Zack had spent an amazing amount of time with Max and they both began to become even fonder of eachother. Zack had been spending his nights in a hotel trying not to invade Max's privacy. Max began to feel bad about having Zack stay in a hotel and demanded that he stay with her atleast for a while. Max normally didn't sleep much but since the incident with Ben she always began to feel tired at night.

Max woke up in the middle of the night with one loud screech "ZZZAAACCCKKK!!!" Zack bursted into her room not knowing what was going on he went to the side of her bed sitting next to her "What's wrong?" "I..I…I had a dream, about Manticore." Zack was just now realizing that she had screamed for him whenever she woke up which made him feel like such an important part of her life now. "It's ok Maxie it's over now." "Stay with me tonight Zack." "I am, I'm in the next room." "No, in here with me." Max lay back down still a little shaken from her dream she curled up and quietly let herself cry, she could feel Zack slide under the covers on the other side of the bed as he laid down. Zack soon realized that Max was crying and couldn't bear to see her so upset. He wrapped his arm around her pulling her close to him and kissing her on her head. Max smiled at the touch of him but she soon realized that all he was wearing was his boxers and she began to get a little uneasy. Zack realized that Max was only wearing a tee shirt to sleep in and he was only in his boxers. Zack shivered every time his bare skin would touch Max's but neither of them had any idea that lying in each other's arms would feel so good.

Zack couldn't stand it any more, he rolled Max over to look at him "Max?" "Yeah?" "I…I.." before he could finish his sentence he felt Max's hands rubbing his muscles as he began to tense up he realized that Max's lips were only a few inches away from his. Zack slid one of his hands through Max's hair and let it rest one the back of her head. Max had never felt what she felt for Zack at this moment and realized how much he really means to her.

Zack brought his lips closer to Max as he murmured "I love you." Max began to smile "I love you to." With that Zack softly pressed his lips against hers, the kiss grew more intense as time went on. Zack let out a groan and Max let out a sigh, which actually sounded more like a purr. Zack's tongue begged to be let in as it was he explored every inch of her never wanting to forget it. Max let out an extremely loud groan, which even surprised her she never was at the mercy of a man like she was with Zack. For the next hour all they did was play tongue games trying to see who they could make groan the loudest, somehow Zack always won that one. They weren't going to let anything stop them until Max's pager went off. Zack was kissing her neck as she grabbed her pager off of her nightstand looking at "DAMN!" Zack immediately stopped what he was doing to look at the pager, it was Logan he wanted Max to come over right away. "Well I had better go" "I'll go with you."

They didn't even bother to knock as Max found Logan sitting at his computer "Hey!" Logan wheeled around smiling at Max but his smile went away as he saw Zack's hand holding her waist. "Max, I got some information on Manticore." Zack and Max both tensed preparing for the worst "What is it?" " Lydecker was killed by one of the captured X-5's , right before they set fire to Manticore burning it down, they destroyed all of the records the doctors everything and everyone is gone." A smile spread across Zack's and Max's face. Max turned to look at Zack "We're free…forever." Logan sat there in awe staring at the liplocked Zack and Max. Logan began to leave the room as he heard Max let out a deep groan. 

Max was the first to realize that Logan had left the room "I think we scared him off!" She said beginning to chuckle. Zack didn't seem to be the same person anymore, now that Manticore was gone he didn't have to be a soldier he could just be Zack, which was something that he wanted desperately. Max reached into her pocket pulling out the contact number, ripping it into shreds. Zack smiled at her lifting her into his arms kissing her but setting her down once again. Logan wheeled into the room with Bling. Bling stopped Logan "Bling what are you doing?" "Just watch." Was all he said as he began smiling.

"Max, you're my humanity, I love you more than anything I would do anything for you." Which was something he had proven many times in the past. "Maxie we don't have to worry about Manticore anymore, now all I have to worry about is losing you." "You will never loose me Zack." "Max would you be my wife?"

To be continued…..if you like the story I would be happy to post more.


End file.
